Samuel Oak's Diary
Found this pasta while I was looking around for some photos on Crystal Cosplay. Still, I found it very interesting and wanted to share it with you. I do apologize, it was translated from Italian so I'm not sure how well the grammar will work out on this. Disclaimer: I do NOT own this Pasta! It was found on an Italian CreepyPasta site, and the original link can be clicked on here: http://it.creepypastaitalia.wikia.com/wiki/Samuel_Oak%27s_diary I do not know who the original author of this pasta is, but I ask that you do not change this pasta unless it is to fix grammar or add a video or maybe some pictures. Thanks. ************************THIS PASTA IS MORE SAD THAN SCARY*************************** Oak's Diary: April 2, 1907. Hi, I'm Samuel Oak, also called Sammy. I decided to write this diary of my life as of today, since I decided to change the life of every pokemon trainer out there. Even if you are a Professor, since I was 14 years old, I wanted to help future Trainers with something special, something that will help the Pokemon Trainers remember the names of Pokémon, their abilities and their level. I think it will be a kind of book where all the necessary information will be enclosed. 4th of April. I have been engaging in the research of material to create this thing. I think I'll call it Pokédex. April 5. I need someone to help me with the creation of my Pokédex. A trusted friend, maybe. Or someone who knows how to use the technology well. I will look around the region, Well...until the next update, then. April 7. I'm finally back from my research trip! I found a girl, very smart, and able to help me in my creation. Her name...her name is Moranel. She's my age, but I was born two months before her. Returning to Moranel, I explicitly said that it would be fair to help me in this project because she was going to do something similar but did not know where to start. I am very glad to have met her. May 8, 1927. Hey, I forgot all about this journal. It has been about twenty years since I last wrote anything. Let's remedy that immediately, shall we? The creation of the Pokédex did not go as I had hoped. Maybe it's because I got a bit 'distracted' by the arrival of Moranel. After a month of working on our creation, we dedicated ourselves to a small trip to the Pokémon world, just to visit the places where, later, our Pokédex would recognize every type of Pokémon in the area. After that trip, we realized we were infatuated with each other, so we decided to get married. Twenty years have passed, it's all so wonderful! May 10th. We decided to restart our quest to create the Pokédex. I hope that, having grown up a little, we have become more serious, so our concentration on the project does not go elsewhere and we can stay focused on the task at hand. Until the next update. June 8. We have almost finished our creation. It seems to work. Now let's try it out. _____________________________________ SHIT! This fucking Pokédex does not work! Moranel is gone now.... and I have grown older! But where the fuck did we go wrong? What will I do?! I'm not really sure at this point but... I'm going to have to try something. June 14. I'm an idiot. I messed up the circuit and it was my fault!!!! My beloved...she...she has become a Pokémon. I'm an idiot!!! Augh! I've ruined my life and cursed the only person I have ever loved. But, sitting around wallowing in my own despair can not fix anything--- in addition to fixing the Pokédex, I set to work. August 17. The Pokédex works! It...uh...Releases a lot of radioactivity, but I will fix that later. Bringing the Pokedex around to face a Pokemon now...I have managed to find its level: 5 Type: Fire I think I'll call it Charmeleon. I see that this Pokemon...she...likes it. Moranel has turned red from embarrassment. It is so pretty. I have missed her blush. August 29th. I have to go to the doctor, my vision is not working like it used to. I hope I only have to carry glasses and it's nothing too serious. Luckily I have adjusted the radioactivity of the Pokédex. I will miss Char...er...Moranel. Who knows how long I will be with the doctor. January 3, 1928. I'm Dr. Joy, I'm writing in the diary of Professor Oak under his approval. Unfortunately we could not do anything for his vision problems. It would seem the radiation has really gotten to him, but, given his knowledge and experience in the field of Pokemon, we decided to build him a lab right here in Pallet Town. He also said wanted his Charmeleon constantly at his side. It's a little Pokemon, lv.5 Who knows, maybe he found it injured in the forest. ______________________________ I may be old, but I'm not dead yet. But tell me, you who are reading this, Are you a boy or a girl? Category:Theory Category:Not strictly a Poke Pasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Pokemon